


Goddamn These Vampires (For What They've Done To Me)

by Anonymous



Series: Deep In My Arteries [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Canon Compliant, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Sexual Relationships, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeremy Heere was just your typical highschool loser, his idea of a good night was getting stoned in his best friend Michael's basement playing retro video games. When one day he got offered something that would change his life forever. Although it seemed shady, how could you turn down the opportunity to join the undead? However, nothing comes without a price, especially immortality.





	1. Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> To be so deadass with you, I'm starting this at 8pm after taking my last final, all I want to do is read some fanfiction, but alas in this new fandom there is no abo or vampire au. So I have burdened myself with the task (hmu if you want that abo fic though)

 

Pessimistic is not the word Jeremy would use to describe his current situation.

 

No, pessimism implies that he never considered that this would of happened in the first place, and he will shamefully admit that when Rich offered for him to change his life by joining the undead it sounded damn cool.

 

But now, as he stands in the back of some shoe store in the mall, among sneakers and cleaning equipment he is rethinking his situation.

 

Michael was two stores down now. Jeremy had briefly explained to him what was going to happen. Carefully leaving out certain details (The joining of the undead and such).

 

Jeremy had been standing in the backroom just long enough for his knees to start hurting from standing too long when Rich walked in.

 

Rich’s broad feature held a neutral expression, staring blankly out at Jeremy. Closely behind him followed a tall figure dressed in a black hoodie.

 

The two figures glanced at him not a word spoken between them, although Jeremy could feel the emotions between them, as though they were communicating without speaking. _What The Hell Did You Get Yourself Into?_

 

After a deafening silence, the hooded figure slowly took a lap around Jeremy. Staring intensely up and down his body. Muttering something about how ‘he will work’

 

This was what seemed to break Jeremy out of his little trance.

 

As soon as the figure was done circling him. Jeremy tried to move his body but his legs wouldn't budge.

 

Jeremy’s eyes searched around the room, he tried to breath but it seemed as though there was no air around him.

 

Opening his mouth to speak was hard enough but when he finally spoke it seemed as though his voice was lost in the encompassing silence of the room.

 

He looked around, searching with his eyes to find Rich to no avail.

 

The hooded figure looked up at Jeremy as they took off their hood, revealing a man underneath.

 

Not just any man, this guy looked like he had just walked off some action movie set. He has the face of a male model. His looks were soothing to the eye, and Jeremy never wanted to stop looking at him.

 

The man’s brown eyes held all the compassion and so much love, it made Jeremy wish to earn that kindness for himself.

 

With a steady hand, the man reached out and cupped a hand over Jeremy’s cheek. His cheeks burned hot against the man’s cold hand. Jeremy could not help but lean into the hold.

 

“Everything about you makes me want to die.” His words felt distant, as though Jeremy was having to focus in a dream.

 

“But soon, you will be incredible Jeremy, if you only listen and obey.”

 

The air around Jeremy was three feet thick. His skin felt tingly as though he was on the best high of his life.

 

“Is that what you want Jeremy? Do you want me to do this?”

 

Jeremy briefly nodded.

 

He felt the weight of the other man's chest against his own, some distant part of his mind was warey of all of this, it wanted to run or fight.

 

But he didn't.

 

Jeremy just accepted it.

 

He accepted the feeling of the hands on him as he was laid down. Accepted the feeling of weight against his torso. He did not protest at the man’s breath on his neck.

 

Although when the teeth clamped down on his skin, the pain burned so fiery red that Jeremy _screamed._

 

Jeremy opened his mouth to scream, to cry out for help. But the same feeling of immobility still has a hold of him.  

 

The pain was so intense it was like nothing that Jeremy has ever felt before. He could feel the life force being pulled from his veins. _No. Stop. Now._

 

The feeling of the excess blood dripping down his neck and onto his shirt was disgusting. The warm liquid did little to warm his rapidly cooling body.

 

But that did little to combat the agonizing pain of having his throat torn out. Jeremey could feel his pulse slowing.

 

As the time ran on his pain sensors began to null. Leaving him only the feeling of a mouth on his neck, bleeding him out.

 

 _I cannot die like this._ Was the last thing to go through his mind before his thoughts are encapsulated by the woven darkness.

 

\---

 

When Jeremy awoke, he was alone.

 

Moving his body hurt, it felt as though his skin had both grown twice in size and shrunk back down beyond what was before. Carefully, Jeremy was able to sit up, wiggle his finger and begin to piece together what just happened.

 

He remember flakes of what happened. The hooded figure,brown eyes, and an overall feeling of haze.

 

He remembered not moving and he remembered being… _examined_

 

After that it really is a blurr.

 

Standing was more difficult than sitting up. Now His body felt slim and dense. Overall He just feels shitty as all hell.

 

Quickly he made his way out of the backroom. And back through to the food court where he was meeting Michael.

 

Oh shit Michael.

 

As soon as he made it into the food court Michael was there pacing a well in the floors in worry, big head phones pulled up to his ears and neck tucked into his jacket. It was almost adorable.

 

When Michael saw him the worry began to melt off of his face. “You were gone for over an hour! What happened? And what the hell is that on your neck?” He lead them to a table where they both sat down across from each other

 

“My neck?” Jeremy’s hand shot to his neck, there was a sensitive spot right were his shoulder met his collar bone. He tucked his head into his chest in embarrassment.

 

“Dude, did you not know you were getting a hickey,” Michael pauses for a moment pushing his eyebrows together, “But like, you are walking strange as well, are you alright? Were you drugged?”

 

“No, Michael, I was not drugged.”

 

“ Did a leech attack you or something, what happened to your neck?”

 

“Yeah man, I totally got some in the back room of a shoe store.”

 

Michael's eyes rolled back into his skull

 

“Look man I’m fine, honest, just a little nauseous” Jeremy shook his head staring at the ground, “I mean, how alright can someone who just lost the last of their bar mitzvah money be? I feel like a chump.”

 

At least Michael tried to smile at him, “It’s alright man, I mean it's better than some placebo pill I guess.”

 

Jeremy rolls his eyes, “Just leave me to mourn in peace.”

Michael gave him a sad smile, “Okay give me a few, some guy at Spencer’s gifts got a plug for Crystal Pepsi, and my mom wants me to get her some herb or some shit.”

 

Without lifting his head up Jeremy waved Michael goodbye.

 

Jeremy sat there for a few minutes idly thinking about what happened back at the shoe store. It all seems like a fever dream but that man’s eyes stick with him. The deep brown has encapsulated him in a feeling of adoration that was unlike any he has ever felt before.

 

As much as Jeremy tried to zone out and not focus on any one thing in particular. He could feel his head throbbing, the sounds of people talking rang out like screams in his ears.  

 

He couldn't sit out in public any longer, he needed to get away. To go somewhere other than in front of a crowd of people. His stomach felt as though it was trying to jump up out of his mouth.

 

Once inside the bathroom, Jeremy rushed into a stall. He sat with his head between his knees just trying to focus on his breathing. Simple In and Out.

 

He was able to sit there in the stall unbothered.  Appreciative of the silence in the restroom, even if it came with the less than appealing smell.

 

His sanctuary was unfortunately cut short when an employee from some store in the food court walks in, he carries with him the scent of a deep frier.

 

As well as something else. Something delicable.

 

It smelt like rose water and coriander. At the same time it smelt of hummus and pita bread. The scent was soon consuming all of Jeremy’s mental capacity he has to go see what it was.

 

He looked out of the stall by the time that employee was leaving. On their way out they tossed a bloody paper towel behind them.

 

Odd.

 

Although the employee was gone the smell did not dissipate, in fact, as he got closer to the tissue the smell got stronger.

 

_No_

 

Jeremy Heere was able to accept a lot of things, he knew that He and Michael were on the bottom of the school social map, he knew that he would never date Christine Canigula,  and he knew that this could not be happening.

 

There is absolutely no way that slipping his high school bully for hundred bucks would give him vampirism.

 

As much as Jeremy believes that vampires are not real, he is not one to dispute the evidence in front of his eyes. And even now as he holds a strangers bloodied napkin in his hands he retreats back to the stall.

 

Once inside, Jeremy lifts the napkin slowly to his nose. _Oh my god, What if I am not a vampire and am legit about to get aids._

 

Inhaling the scent directly was a punch in the nose. Jeremy could comprehend everything, the oil on the finger prints, the metal from the knife that made the cut, and the lemon the worker was holding when the accident occurred.

 

_This is going to be disgusting_

 

Cautiously, Jeremy brings the napkin to his mouth, darting a tongue out to touch one of the red droplets.

 

As soon as Jeremy tastes that first drop of human blood, two thoughts run through his skull, one right after the other. The first has to do with the symphony of flavors, he knows that this strangers mom used to make the best desserts, and knows that he has diabetes in the family to look out for.

 

The second thought, which came but a moment later, was of an agonizing pain running through his body. It felt as though his anatomy was changing, his skin was both to small and too large at the same time.

 

This time when he felt as though his body and mind were ripping in half, he could _scream_.

 

It hit him in shocks of intense pain that lasted for minutes in each location. His head hurt first, second was his abdomen, and last was his spinal column.

 

In the distance he heard someone knocking on the stall door.

 

When the third wave was over, Jeremy found himself against the wall, dry heaving.

 

Only when Jeremy looked up he saw someone standing over him. Someone whose face was too nice to be in suburban New Jersey.

 

The figure squatted down to Jeremy’s level making eye contact that Jeremy felt compelled to hold. The figure’s eyes were the same encapsulating color as before.

 

“Jeremy Heere, welcome to your coven.”


	2. Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u want to throw hands hit me up in the comments.

“My what? Who are you?” A million questions raced through Jeremy's mind all at once.

 

The figured cocked his head to one side. “Your coven.”

 

“What do you mean by my coven?” Head pounding, Jeremy felt like he couldn’t breath, as though the air in his lungs was not distributing oxygen through his body.

 

“Vampires tend to run in packs. I guess you could call me the pack leader.”

 

Jeremy hid his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair, snagging on the occasional tangle.  He slowly moved his face up, fully examining the figure for the first time.

 

Overall he was attractive. He has a square face, and a strong jawline. The kind of attractiveness you saw on billboards and  screens. Definitely not the look of a person who stands with you in a bathroom stall on a wednesday afternoon.

 

“Isn’t it werewolves that run in packs?”

 

The figure stared at him face cold of any expression. “No, lycanthropy was cured in the mid-twentieth century.”

 

_So werewolves were once a thing? What else is out in the world_

 

“Are there anymore creatures I should know about?” He hoped that the answer was no.

 

The figure cocked its head to the side, his mouth lifted at the corners as he spoke. “It would be wise if you avoided fairies or any fae folk.”

 

 _What in good hell._ The pounding in Jeremy’s head has began to subside, for now atleast. Jeremy managed to stand up leaning heavily against the wall. “Is there anything else I should know now?”

 

“Go buy a new shirt.”

 

Jeremy looked down, his shirt was fine. Just a multicolored cat in a space helmet. “What's wrong with my shirt?”

 

“It’s an eyesore. People think it looks childish, it attracts too much attention.” The figure looks at Jeremy up and down. “The goal is to make you worthy of joining the coven, as right now you are embarrassingly inadequate.”

 

_Ouch._

 

Once Jeremy has built up the will power, he stumbles over to the stall door. Fumbling to open it, now his motor skills seem to be all over the place, like the sensitivity has been upped all the way on a xbox controller.

 

“Take your hands out of your pockets.”

 

Jeremy does.

 

Once Jeremy makes it to the mirror he instantly regrets it. His eyes looked sunken. His eyes shifted from the normal blue green, into a deep indigo. The change was subtle enough for people to not notice. The purple-gray circles stood stark in contrast to his white skin. _Oh god,_ his skin looked like rice paper, thin and translucent. He physically jerked back, his veins ran blue green along his neck and chest.

 

He ran a hand to his neck, his skin felt cold and stiff, like he was coming inside after a snow day. Cautiously,  he places two fingers just below his jawline, on the side of his face, right on his pulse point.

 

The rhythm of his heart was slow, too slow for it to be normal.

 

“Puff out your chest and stop slouching.”

 

Jeremy feels a hand along the curve of his spine, conditioning the arch in his back.

 

As he pushed out of the doors, entering the mall for the first time in what feels like days. “So what should I like, call you?” He realized how bad that sounded only after he said it.  

 

“Think about what you say, in your head before you say it Jeremy, it will improve your communication skill tremendously. But you may refer to me as a ‘Squip.”

 

Jeremy stopped walking in the mall, he turned to the figure and asked.“Why a Squip?”

 

The Squip looked increasingly annoyed, “That is because, Jeremy, my true name has outdated any language that may be understood in this time.”

 

“But why choose ‘Squip’ to be your name?”

 

Then, Jeremy felt a sudden burn on his neck, right where his neck met his shoulder. _What the hell._

The Squip spoke to him, “Remember what I said to you about thinking before you speak Jeremy. I am not physically here with you right now, and everyone around you thinks that you are just having an animated conversation with yourself. Just think to me, project your thoughts. As though your telepathic.”

 

“So, like the X-Men?” Jeremy said out loud. The shock that follows stings more that the first one.

 

Mentally, “Like this?”

 

“That works Jeremy.”

 

In the mall, Jeremy realized just how much being a vampire has changed his senses. Downstairs in the children's center, he could hear the peaceful blabbering from the toddlers. On the other side of the mall he could smell some teenagers buying pot. When people bumped into him, he could tell that they radiated a warmth, and he could feel the blood going through their veins.

 

“Do not let the sensations overtake you Jeremy.”

 

“Oh yeah” Jeremy thought to himself _“_ Because it is that easy.”

 

“But it is Jeremy, Just think about how nobody cares about you. You are so nerdy and ugly Jeremy, everyone here just thinks that you are terrible, and disgusting.”

 

“Jesus Christ-”

 

The Squip materialized next to him, “Stop here, at this store.” Jeremy has passed the store a few times, but has never gone in before. Its walls were red brick, and faux vines running up the side, trying to make to look older than it was.

 

When he crossed the threshold into the store something immediately caught up to him.

 

“This store only sells rocks.”

 

“Well I am glad to see that your sense of vision has amplified. Now you see those blue stones over in the corner?”

 

Jeremy walked over to inspect the stone it turns out that it was Lapis Lazuli. The stone itself was gorgeous, a deep blue stone that seemed to be the color of the night sky itself, and subtle gold flakes acted as stars in the sky.

 

“Why do I need this stone?” Jeremy thought towards the squip.

 

“So that the sun is not painful when it touches your skin.”

 

“Wait, You mean to tell me that that is a real thing that could happen to me? And that this ring will somehow prevent that?” Jeremy stopped to face the squip. The only thought running through his mind _What else are you not telling me?_

 

“Jerry?”

 

Jeremy turned around only to be greeted with the faces of Brooke Lohst and Chloe Valentine. _Great just who he wanted to see right now._

 

“It’s Jeremy”

 

Chloe tilted her head to the side, “You look different, I didn't know you shopped here?”

 

Before he could stop himself Jeremy immediately responded “Oh yeah, all the time-.” The Squip’s hand materializes over his mouth, stopping the words from spilling out.

 

“Never” the Squip.

 

“I mean, like, I rarely ever do.” Jeremy repeated out loud. A nervous smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. _This is such a load of bull shit they'll never believe me_

 

“Now, greet the beta.”

 

Jeremy raised his hand, giving a shy wave. “Hey, Brooke.”

 

The Squid looked over his shoulder leaning into his ear “You look sexy.”

 

It took every nerve in his body to not physically flinch at those words, his panic was rising. _This act is not going to work and everyone is going to know just how weird this is._ “I can’t say that to a hot girl.”

 

“Just don't smile, stare intensely. You are immortal now, speak as though you don't care about your own death.”

 

_Immortal?_

 

Through gritted teeth, “Lookin’ pretty sexy, Brooke.”

 

“Thanks.”She smiled and looked at his feet, trying to hide her blush.

 

“Is that a girl's ring?”

 

Jeremy looked down, the ring in his hand was the blue Lapis, set in a sliver holding. Except the Lapis was cut into a small elephant that would sit on the finger. “N-no.”

 

“Yes” The Squip spoke into his ear.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Just do everything I say.”

 

_I can do that._

 

“When I saw this ring in the window. I could only think of this girl who I used to date, I just really wanted to see it again.”

 

When Jeremy repeated it back to the girls, he began to feel his chest heating up, drawing in this odd sensation of that felt as though emotions were pooling into his voice, projecting out onto the girls.

 

Chloe stopped him from continuing “So,who was this mystery girl?”

 

“You’ve probably never heard of her-”

 

“Madeline.” God, even though Jeremy knew that he was the only person that could view the Squip, its voice was nearly tangible in the air.

 

Jeremy looked to the ground, in a mock defeat. _Look sad, so they believe you._ “It was Madeline, she’s the french exchange student.”

 

“What? She is not French she just acts like she is for attention.” Chloe kept talking about Madeline, but Jeremy could not bring himself to listen or to care. He kept just watching the Squip out of the corner of his eye. _What was happening?_

 

There were sensations that Jeremy was truly unable to recognize, he didn't understand why his voice has felt heavy or how he has convinced Chloe and Brooke in such an obvious lie.

 

He tried to direct his thought towards the Squip, he needed his questions answered soon.

 

Brooke broke him out of his thoughts“So Jeremy, Madeline broke up with you?”

 

“Yeah-”

 

The Squip corrects him.“No. you broke up with her.”

 

“No- I mean, I broke up with her” That burning in his chest returned, he could feel the emotion in his mouth as though he spoke. “She cheated on me, it just really hurt me. I has never really felt that way about a girl like that before it really broke my heart.”

 

It was as though the two girls sympathy for him was a physical sense. While the two were

 

“Okay Hamlet, be more chill.” The Squip has a faux look of annoyance splayed across its face. “You were able to perform a slight enthrallment, just hours after the change. Which is interesting. But now, Brooke is going to offer you a ride, you must accept this offer.”

 

He ended up purchasing a simple Lapis Lazuli band set in silver. When he stepped outside of the store, Chloe did offer him a ride.

 

Jeremy didn’t accept the ride, he felt too guilty. _Enthrallment?_

 

_Isn’t that like mind control or something. Did I really just mind control Chloe and Brooke?_

 

Besides, he still has to meet up with Michael.

 

The Squip appeared next to him“No you don’t”

 

“What does that mean?” _Michael would not leave him just alone in the mall like this._

 

“Yes he would, I cannot identify his aura in the mall, he must of left sometime before you began your fledgling stage.”

 

“My what stage? What are you talking about what is happening?”

 

“Jeremy you have just began a new chapter in your life, soon you will understand, and soon you will be able to grow and change in the best ways possible.”

 

“So you’re refusing to answer any of my questions?”

 

“Jeremy, soon you will understand why you have joined me, but you must first prove yourself worthy. Jeremy you are so small and insignificant, but that will change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of self indulgent fan fiction but this literally takes the cake. Also, this chapter was highkey hard to write hence the long update wait time. The final chapters are coming though... in time fam. I feel like when I write fanfiction I am truly just like throwing my work into a basement, it surprises me that people like it tbh. (thank u too the like the 1 1/2 people who like it though).Talk to me about fantasy creatures. I have like seven d&d books. Also if u have any questions about the universe please comment down below, it is always such a pleasure to see.


End file.
